Black butler Vs Deathnote
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Warning : Yaoi Light dan L merasa tersaingi atas keberadaan Ciel sebagai pemecah kasus dunia, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?


DEATHNOTE VS BUTLER

Genre: Romance (yaoi),Mistery,Tragedy DLL..

Warning: OOC,Bahasa tidak beraturan

Rate: K+

Summary…

Light dan Lawliet (L) adalah pasangan yaoi yang telah menjalani hubungan yg lebih dari sekedar teman selama menangani kasus KIRA,setelah L tau ternyata light adalah KIRA dia terpaksa menutup kasus karena ia tak mau kekasihnya itu mendekam dalam penjara atau lebih buruk dihukum mati,setelah itu mereka putuskan untuk menjadi detektif yang menangi seluruh masalah yang terjadi didunia. Sementara itu nama Ciel mulai terkenal di London dan dicap sebagai anjing ratu terbaik karena dapat menangani segala kasus yang terjadi dilondon dan sekarang Ciel juga sudah dikenal orang-orang penting didunia dan sering mendapat order dari mereka. Mendengar hal itu L jadi merasa tersaingi oleh Ciel,jadi ia dan light berencana untuk membunuh Ciel dengan menggunakan Death note,Bagaimana ceritanya? Mari kita baca seksama ^^ Oh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan Like dan Coment yaa..

Suatu sore dimarkas L…

"Light-kun" Ucap L dengan nada menggoda,memeluk Light yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dari belakang.

"Apa L? " Jawab Light yang sepertinya sedang sangat serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Umm..bagaimana apa kau sudah dapat nama lengkap anak itu?" L memperhatikan layar laptop Light dari punggung Light.

"Ya,namanya Ciel Phantomhive,anak ini usia nya baru 13 tahun" jawab Light.

"He? Benarkah" balas L,ia memperhatikan foto Ciel yang terpampang dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu L" Light ikut heran.

"Dia memang terlihat anak yang jenius,tapi kalau bekerja sendirian…"

"Tidak,setiap menjalankan misi dia selalu bersama Butler nya" Light memotong ucapan L.

"Pelayan? "

"Ya.. " Light memperbesar gambar seorang laki-laki serba hitam yang berdiri dibelakang ciel.

"Orang itu terlihat seperti pelayan kebanyakan,dan juga dia lumayan tampan" ucap L sambil memperhatikan gambar Sebastian.

"apa katamu?" ucap Light wajahnya terlihat cemburu.

"Aku hanya memujinya,bagiku kau lah yang paling tampan Light-kun" L memberi kecupan untuk Light yang membuat Light menjadi tenang kembali.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" sahut L menghentikan aktifitas hangat barusan.

"Tentu saja Membunuhnya" Ucap Light dengan seringai khasnya yang membuat L tambah terpesona #plak

Sementara itu..

"Bocchan,apa yang sedang menganggu pikiran anda?" sahut Sebastian sambil menuangkan earl grey kecangkir.

"Sebastian,baru-baru ini aku dengar kasus dari jepang tentang KIRA yang melegenda,tapi sekarang kasus itu telah ditutup oleh detektif yang menangani nya" Ucap Ciel,ia menyeruput teh yang telah disediakan oleh Sebastian.

"Lalu anda ingin menyelidikinya?" balas Sebastian.

"Inginnya begitu,tapi aku perlu dukungan pemerintah jepang untuk mengijinkan kita berkeliaran dijepang" jawab ciel.

"Tapi KIRA itu bisa membunuh orang tanpa langsung bertatap muka Bocchan"

"Aku tahu,aku juga memikirkan itu" Ucap ciel sambil melemparkan cangkir abad pertengahan yang menjadi wadah teh nya pagi ini ke arah Sebastian,Sebastian dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Saya tidak ingin orang yang saya cintai mati begitu saja bocchan" Sebastian tersenyum,sementara wajah ciel hanya memerah.

Kembali ke jepang..

"Kau siap L?" ucap Light

L mengangguk,ia memejamkan matanya sementara Light berada dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ukh.. Light" Ucap L.

"Ada apa L" ucap Light berbisik mesra ketelinga L.

"Lihat,posisi penamu itu menancap dipunggung tanganku Light" Seru L kesal.

"oh maaf,ayo kau pasti bisa menulisnya" ucap Light dari punggung L,tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kanan L untuk membantu menulis nama Ciel dideathnote.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE" nama itu telah tertulis dideathnote,Light melihat detik dijam tangannya.

"35..36…37…38…39….40… Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menyaingi kita L" ucap Light,L hanya mengangguk sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

Tak lama kemudian,telepon dimarkas itu berdering..

"Moshi-moshi" jawab L,ia yang mengangkat telponnya.

"Anda L yang menyelidiki kasus KIRA bukan?" ucap lelaki diseberang sana.

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive,anjing penjaga ratu London,Victoria"

"Deg,kenapa bisa?" seru L dalam batinnya,ia mengaktifkan audio kedap suara lalu menoleh ke Light.

"Ini dari Ciel Phantomhive" ucap L dengan nada datar.

"Apa tidak mungkin,kita sudah menulis namanya? Namanya pasti tidak salah" seru Light,L menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir menandakan "Jangan berisik". L kembali mengaktifkan telepon.

"Ada apa kau menelpon?" sahut L.

"Apa KIRA bersamamu?" jawab Ciel,membuat jantung L kmbli berdegup.

"Apa kau berpikir aku menyembunyikan KIRA karena suatu alasan?" L tetap bersikap datar.

"Hm.." telepon terputus.

"Light bagaimana ini?" ucap L.

"Aku tidak tau L" Light mengecek data Ciel dengan wajah frustasi,tak lama kemudian datanglah ryuk ia berdiri dalam kegelapan.

"Ryuk,kenapa deathnote tidak bekerja" seru Light langsung menghampiri Ryuk,namun tk lama terdengar teriakan kaget dari Light.

"Ada apa Light-kun" ucap L sambil menghampiri Light.

"Ry.. ryukk kenapa dengan wajahmu itu" seru Light sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ryuk,ryuk pun keluar dari kegelapan,lollipop yang ada dimulut L ikut terjatuh.

"Ry..uk kau kenapa wajahmu jadi babak belur begitu?" ujar L.

"Apa dia ini milik kalian?" muncul seseorang serba hitam dari belakang ryuk,dia menjatuhkan tubuh ryuk yang sedari tadi ia pegangi.

"Ka-kau siapa?" ucap Light,sementara L menginggat wajah itu.

"Dia lelaki yang bersama Ciel" ucap L.

Sebastian tersenyum

"Watashiwa Akuma shitsuji desu kara" ucap Sebastian.

"Akuma?" Light jadi merinding. Sementara Sebastian berjalan mendekati Light dan L.

"Anda mencoba untuk membunuh calon istriku,tidak bisa kumaafkan" ucap Sebastian.

"Calon istri?" L meneguk ludah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi erangan yang memilukan,retakan tulang,bunyi hempasan dan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Tugasku sudah selesai,Bocchan" Sebastian tersenyum,lalu ia menghilang dari balik kegelapan. Sementara 2 orang plus 1 shinigami sudah tewas mengenaskan diruangan itu.

Tamat


End file.
